Viaje de Ida y Vuelta
by Kaiser1993
Summary: La verídica historia de como Belren, hija de Brein conoció la trama tras su compromiso de bodas y la identidad de su futuro esposo... Compatible, espero con la maravillosa historia de Rostenschal /u/3490424/Rotenschal . Tanto Belren como su idea original son propiedad de J.R.R.Tolk... QUE NOOOOO Pertenecen a la artista Axcido /


**Carta de Ida y vuelta. La historia de cómo Belren y Thorin se conocieron.**

El personaje le pertenece a la afamada artista más conocida como **Axcido**, que otorgó licencia a este humilde novato para escribir este relato, siendo vilmente chantajeada a cambio de uno de sus dibujos. Espero que te guste.

El desarrollo original tanto de la personalidad así como de la historia pertenecen a **Rostenchal**, quien creo que se valió de los mismos métodos que yo para poder escribir. La mejor de las suertes, que tienes mucho talento.

Sin más preámbulos, empezamos.

* * *

El enano se encontraba recostado en un cómodo sofá degustando la última añada de tabaco de su hogar. La encantadora Dis se lo había adjuntado en el último envió junto con cartas para su hija. Brein, a quien la juventud había abandonado hace ya muchos inviernos estaba retrasando lo inevitable. Y lo que es peor, lo sabía.

Se encontraba en el salón al abrigo del fuego, bajo la ventana que mostraba la noche estrellada. Era una construcción recia, de dos plantas, echa con madera y piedra era el hogar de ambos, padre e hija durante su estancia en Ithilien. Un pequeño salón conectado a la cocina, con un pasillo recibidor que daba a las escaleras. En el piso superior estaba el estudio, que hacía las veces de taller para el orfebre y los cuartos de padre e hija.

El enano en sus buenos tiempos no dudaba en lanzarse hacia una buena pieza, bien fuese una hermosa enana, una jauría de wargos enloquecidos, o una suculenta pinta de cerveza… Y sin embargo, la sola idea de la noticia que debía darle a su hija hacia que el valor le huyera del cuerpo como el agua que fluye por el Anduin. La carta había llegado hacía ya tres días y sin embargo su hija aun desconocía su contenido o su existencia.

El viejo enano se giró en su cómoda para contemplar a su hija. Su única y hermosa hija, Belren.

Belren, hija de Brein y de la tristemente difunta Runa, de la sangre de Azaghâl**, **asesino de dragones se encontraba enfrascada en la lectura de una de las cartas de su amigo de infancia Fili, quien escribía a la joven con regularidad. Su castaño cabello caía trenzado en innumerables mechones por delante de su rostro amable y energético. Sus ojos, del color de la más hermosa amatista se movían rápidos por la apretada caligrafía de enano. Una sonrisa divertida asomaba por la comisura del labio carnoso de la joven solo interrumpida por la alegre carcajada ocasional debido a algún pasaje especialmente divertido de la misiva. Por debajo del mentón suave y estrecho titilaban los engarces de oro que recogían los mechones de la rala pelambre que se unía a las patillas de forma elegante.

Enfundada en cuero y tela, de vivos y rojos colores, las curvas de la mujer destacaban con claridad, para cualquier observador. Un busto firme y generoso con unas caderas estrechas y gráciles que pedían un brazo alrededor. Poco sabían los que trataban de realizar semejante proeza, que la joven, lejos de interesarle tales actos prefería pasar el tiempo atendiendo a su cada vez más anciano padre, a las misivas de amigos y parientes y al estudio y vagabundeo en general.

Su hija… Su única hija. La más hermosa piedra preciosa, la más cara aleación de metal, el mismo mithril quedaban relegados a poco más que bagatelas en comparación con el amor que profesaba el buen enano por su hija.

**-Ay, Runa… Como desearía que estuvieras aquí para verla**- Musito el enano para sí.

Para bien o para mal, la joven debió oír a su padre, e interpretando que la llamaba se acercó presta a ayudarlo en cualquiera que fuera su necesidad. Siempre atenta, siempre dispuesta, sin una queja o amargura.

**-¿Padre? ¿Qué necesitas?**- Pregunto la joven mientras cruzaba el arco que unía la cocina con el pasillo de la pequeña casa que compartían padre e hija desde su marcha del ancestral hogar.

El anciano se levantó agitado colocando la carta a sus espaldas con nerviosismo.

**-N-no… Nada, hija. Sabes que a veces a tu padre las palabras le escapan de la cabeza a los labios**.- Dijo el enano con rapidez. Tras la larga barba de blanco color el rojo invadió rápidamente las mejillas de Brein. La joven le miro detenidamente ante la extraña actitud que su padre demostraba.

**-¿Seguro? Te he oído decir el nombre de madre…**- El enano se dio la vuelta mientras dejaba la carta entre dos volúmenes, fingiendo interés por los mismos.-** ¿Estas bien?**

**-Ay, mi niña. Perdóname, pero me recuerdas tanto a ella…** -Dijo el enano volviéndose a su hija con los brazos abiertos. La joven no dudo en introducirse en ellos y en abrazar a su querido padre. Si no fuera por la tía Dis en el distante hogar y por sus hijos Fili y Kili… Su padre era su única familia, el lazo que la unía a su pueblo.-** Runa estaría tan orgullosa de ver como su hijita ha crecido hasta convertirse en la hermosa enana que eres.**

La joven no dijo nada, abrumada por el amor que profesaba por el enano… y por la curiosidad. Curiosidad por saber que movía a su padre a este despliegue de amor paternal en una noche tan común como cualquier otra, hasta que su vista se fijó en un pedazo de vitela, apenas un triángulo de papel que sobresalía de entre dos gruesos volúmenes en una pequeña mesita auxiliar que el anciano usaba a diario.

**-Pero vamos, vamos.** –Interrumpió Brein a las cavilas de su hija, separándola suavemente de su abrazo.- Creo que lo adecuado para ambos es ir a acostarnos, que la noche es corta y la mejor manera de disfrutarla es durmiendo.

Belren asintió conforme. Subirse a acostarse era perfecto para ella, conociendo el sueño pesado de su padre, no sería un gran problema para ella deslizarse por la escalera y echarle un inocente vistazo a la misiva.

* * *

Bueno, pues espero que os guste, prometo subir al menos dos capitulos mas en breve. Terminare con un haiku.

**_El trabajo de escritor rara vez es grato,_**

**_no siempre ameno, ya que para pasar el rato,_**

**_y para saber que la obra no debe fenecer,_**

**_un follow o un review, serian de agradecer._**


End file.
